criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MechanicalRainbows/Ad Astra Timeline
1992 - Rozetta is created by Denise Daniels as a test subject. However, Rozetta is considered a failed experiment and their realtionship is frayed 2006 - Rozetta attends Grimsborough University at the age of 14 and creates Ad Astra with 4 other students. This group is supervised by teacher, Kevin Charles. 2008~2010 - Rozetta Piere founds Dreamlife 2017 - Rozetta Piere inspires 5 students to start a new incarnation of Ad Astra 2017 - A meteroite falls on Grimsborough and Dreamlife builds a dome around it to perform human experiments 2018 - Christian is arrested as the killer of Meera Kat in the case "The Art of Murder". However, this murder is not related to Ad Astra 2018 - Rozetta Piere spreads VR glasses to brainwash people throughout the Greens. Proving her goal of brainwashing the "sheeple" 2018 - A brainwashing causing drug called Protozane is created under the dome. 2018 - Shweta conducts human experiments under the Dreamlife dome and becomes friends with Denise Daniels 2018 - Joe becomes the mayor of Grimsborough 2018 - Dreamlife is shutdown for multiplecrimes and Denise Daniels, owner of S.A.R.A, takes over control of the dome thanks to Joe 2018 - The new incarnation of Ad Astra is told to kill Rozetta's old mentor, Kevin Charles, under her orders on Halloween 2018 - It is revealed the murder of Kevin Charles was to silence him from telling the police of Ad Astra's original members. One member known as Fornax is reavled to have recieved a shipment of Protozane 2018 - Cody burns down Spring Fields corn fields under orders from Julia Brine 2018 - Julia Brine, CEO of Agrimeadows, is revealed to be Fornax and attempting to spread protozane to people via corn. She is arrested. It is also revealed the other members are named after constilations 2018 - Christian Bateman is released from prison and revealed to be the third member of the group, Orion 2018 - Ad Astra is revealed to be planning a plan called "Plan Supernova" 2018 - Brock Perry accidentally kills Mia, in an attempt to kill the player. 2018 - Joe Warren is revealed to be the fourth member of Ad Astra and was the one who ordered the hit on the player 2018 - Plan Supernova is delayed 2018 - It is revealed Ad Astra had a role to play in the murder of previous mayor, Martha Price 2018 - A blackout is caused by Felix Murray thanks to his "Special friend" 2019 - Louis Leroux walks in on Zoe using levitation as a result of her testing and decides to kill her after refusing to let him perform tests on her 2019 - Louis Leroux is revealed to be the final member of Ad Astra 2019 - Shweta kills Louis thanks to orders from her friend, the puppeteer who beleives Ad Astra has outlived their usefulness 2019 - It is revealed that the puppeteer is Rozetta's mom and that Denise Danniels payed Danny Williams to watch Ad Astra 2019 - Denise Daniels is revealed as the mom of Rozetta and the puppeteer 2019 - Denise Daniels goes on the run to avoid arrest Category:Blog posts